The Tragedy Of Life
by Lovely Bane
Summary: Sakura's changed, and not for the better. She's lost a lot of her friends and it takes a terrible accident to come to the realization that she is alone. She soon finds herself seeking out the comfort of just about anyone who is willing to give it to her, and to the shock of many akatsuki came to the rescue. AkaSaku (SakuraCentric) AU


She had faked it. Faked it all. The personality, the expensive skimpy clothes, the long luscious pink locks. It wasn't her. It was all an act to get him to notice her, admire her, _love her._ But it didn't work. In fact it seemed to drive him even farther away. He would hardly even look at her.

She had faked it until the truth and the lies got so mixed up that she no longer knew who she really was.

It had gotten to the point where no one in the school even wanted to be Sakura's friend. Sure all the guys adored her, but none of them would actually take the time to know her, they just lusted after her for her looks. They followed her around like hormone crazed apes.

Her friends, her lovely _best _friends, she'd pushed them away. She treated them like crap till they no longer could take it anymore and left her.

Now she was still the most popular girl in school but she had no friends just stalker fans.

A group of females rested against a locker piled wall by the entrance of the school all laughing and giggling and just being friendly with each other.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten giggled at the story Temari had just shared with the rest of them about her slightly insane brothers.

"Temari I honestly don't know how you deal with living with them, I would be in an nut house by now!" Ino joked.

"Well you learn to cope." Temari explained. Just as her lips sealed shut in a charming smile she glanced at the front doors of the school.

The see through glass doors held an incredible view of the front yard of the school. The front yard was always nicely kept, it had cherry blossom trees planted here and there, with very healthy looking green grass, some bushes scattered around, flowers, park benches and right in the middle of it all was a road with a nicely kept sidewalk that lead straight to the school entrance. The start of the road was least a football field away, the school was kept isolated from the rest of the world by a tall white wall, the entrance being a gorgeous black gate.

At this very instant mobs of boys were piling up by the glass door awaiting the entrance of their object of affection. Konoha Highs very own princess. Or at least that's what you'd think she was with the treatment she received.

Just then a very expensive silver porsche with the windows tinted almost completely black pulled up.

The front gates opened and in came the porsche slowing and elegantly -well as elegant as a car can get - it made it's way down the road. As it pulled up just before the glass doors, rather girlish squeals could be heard from the mob of boys.

Out of the car came a short girl who barely reached 5'3 in height. She had long gorgeous pink hair that reached just below her butt and emitted a healthy glow which was the result of rather expensive hair products. It was placed in a high ponytail with the bangs let loose so they could frame her heart shaped face. She had large emerald green eyes, and long pretty mascara coated lashes. She also had on some pink eyeshadow the same shade as her hair which went well with her eyes. She wore a short skimpy, but rather expensive looking skirt, and a tight white blouse that hinted the color of her bra -pink by the way- with the konoha high logo place over her heart. She wore long white socks that reached up to mid-thigh and held a pink purse at her side.

Her lips were coated in red lipstick which made her look much older.

She smiled at her boys who stood behind the glass doors and they all but died with happiness.

She waved goodbye to the person who had driven her to school before making her way to the front doors. Both doors instantly opened for her, and she strutted in like royalty. Only actual royalty would have thanked the lovely boys who had opened the doors. And royalty wouldn't have ignored all the raging fans.

"I can't believe that's what Sakura has turned into." Ino clicked her tongue as she stared at Sakura walk by with pure hatred.

"Sakura-san has turned into a wretched witch." Added Temari.

Hinata looked at the shorter girl who walked by, completely ignoring them as if they didn't exist. And to think they used to be the best of friends.

"Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that!" She yelled slightly surprising the other three girls but by now you'd think they'd know that that was a sensitive subject for her.

"I don't believe that Sakura-chan has changed at all. She's just going through something." Everytime Sakura was brought up between the four girls Hinata was always there to defend her, no matter what the girl had done.

The other three looked at her with pity.

"Hina-chan... We all thought she was going through a faze but it's been three years. We're already sophomores and there is still no change in Sakura." Tenten paused making sure it was safe to go on. "I think it's safe to say Sakura won't be changing anytime soon." She finished with a rather sad sigh.

This seemed to sadden all the girls. Sakura used to be one of their bestest friends and them out of complete random she changed.

After their conversation ended the girls parted ways to head off to class. Hinata and Temari were headed to Chemistry which was a year advanced for Hinata but after all, she was a Hyuuga.

They got there only to have to shove through a sea of hormone crazed boys to reach their seats. Sakura was in this class. The bell rang once to indicate the start of school, and in five minutes time it would ring again to inform you-you were tardy.

The boys instantly scattered waving their goodbyes to the pretty princess and all but shoved Temari and Hinata out of the way. Hinata instantly went to her seat right behind Sakura, and Temari sat on the other side of the room since they were seated by last name which meant Hyuuga was right behind Haruno but Sabaku, being Temari's last name, was a couple rows away.

Hinta shyly smiled at Sakura, but Sakura hardly even smiled back.

_'She looked me right in the eyes..'_ Thought Hinata. _'That's progress.'_

_**~X~**_

When the last bell rang that indicated the end of school Sakura all but ran to the awaiting car outside the school, she really didn't want to deal with those boys.

As soon as she stepped into the car and saw her fathers smiling face it brightened her mood. Her father's smile had that power. It made her feel safe, like nothing bad could ever happen when she was exposed to it.

She returned his warm smile with one of her very own. She reached over and gave him a tight hug before turning on the radio, but leaving the volume low as to emit a background noise.

"How was your day daddy?" Her innocent voice echoed in the silent car.

"Oh it was great honey! Today we had a very important guest at the office and with everyone trying to impress him with delicious foods, there was plenty to to spare and I definitely wasn't going to pass up on an offer like that!" His heartfelt laugh was contagious and soon the both of them were laughing.

Sakura had a great relationship with her father, after all she was daddy's little girl.

They talked and talked till they got home then proceed to exit the vehicle and into the house they went.

"Tadaima!" They shouted as they kicked off their shoes at the entrance of the two floored house.

"Okaerinasai!" Mom's sweet voice was like music to the ear.

"I'm cooking dinner but I made you guys half a sandwich, each, just in case you got hungry!" Both Sakura and her father nodded, each picking up their half of the sandwich and then parting ways.

They were the definition of "The Perfect Family".

Sakura glided up the stairs and into her room, stripped off the skimpy clothes, took off the awful makeup, and tied her hair into a tight bun right before plopping down onto her large bed.

She lay in her bed looking up at the white ceiling. She'd removed all the foundation, all the red lip stick, all the mascara, and terrible eyeshadow.

And there she lay completely and utterly naked to the world.

A loud sigh escaped her lips.

The past three years she's been desperately trying to catch the attention of Sasuke Uchiha. The one with the onyx colored eyes, and the pale skin, and the dark black hair that stood up on ends. The tall 5'10 boy which every girl adored. The quiet mysterious guy she's been in love with since elementary school. She had done all this for him. She grew her hair out, because she'd heard a rumor that he liked girls with long hair, she started dressing slutty because she'd overheard some boys talking about how 'girls who show skin are the best!' She began wearing makeup when a group of boys had called her ugly and, she even began covering her forehead when a rather rude girl told her her forehead 'was as huge as a football field'.

As her process to become Sasuke's ideal girl lengthened her friends began distancing themselves.

"You've changed." They said.

Oh what idiots they were. A rather crazed and hysterical laugh left her lips.

All this for a stupid boy. A stupid _perfect _boy. She sighed deeply before rolling over.

At least she had her family. They were always there for her and loved her unconditionally.

A bad feeling came over her. She didn't know what it was, but it was a very bad feeling.

Brushing it off she rolled over once again and faced her balcony, looking out into the quiet streets. Her house was about eight blocks away from the school so it wasn't uncommon for there to be students walking by.

She watched the unfamiliar faces drift in and out of sight. Out of no where she found herself looking into an endless sky. She was staring at it for what felt like an eternity before she realize that this endless blue sky was actually the eyes of a pedestrian making his way down the street. They kept staring at eachother, Sakura was left hypnotized. She couldn't bring herself to look away and apparently neither could he. A smile creeped it's way up to her lips as he suddenly left her sight of vision.

_'How odd.' _Sakura thought. A few minutes passed.

And the the realization that she was in her underwear came to her and a very high pitched scream was heard all around the neighborhood and Sakura was left flushed to the point of putting a tomato to shame.

Sakura was more than positive the blue eyed mystery person was behind the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_**~ X ~**_

The next day was a Saturday, and on Saturdays since it was the only day the three of them had off simultaneously, Sakura and her parents always went out for an early breakfast. It was kind of traditional.

Although most kids would hate having to waste their time getting up early on Saturday just to go have breakfast with your family but for some reason it made Sakura happy. She liked spending time with her parents.

Sakura was in her room getting ready. She wanted to look absolutely perfect. She always did.

She laid out a couple of options out on her bed but hadn't quite decided on anything yet.

She could wear her long ankle length burgundy skirt with a black loose crop top, or a pair of white shorts with a thin fabric long sleeve white and lime green shirt.

She settled for the shorts and long sleep. She quickly slipped it on and then began applying her makeup.

She applied the foundation to all of her face as evenly as possible. Then she outlined her eyes, put on some light green eyeshadow, then coated her lashes with mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror not very satisfied with the outcome but nonetheless hurriedly put on her shoes. She rushed downstairs and just as the started leaving the block Sakura made her father stop and go back for she had forgotten her purse. Ten minutes later she found it and hurried back into the car.

The trio was now on their way to "The Cheesecake Factory" one of Sakura's favorite restaurants. She claimed they served the best food.

About 8 minutes from the restaurant my father received a call. It wasn't a very long call but it seemed to have sadden him.

My dad turned to my mother and shot her a small smile before turning back to me and opening his mouth to speak.

Just as my father was about to speak I heard a loud honking noise come from directly in front of us.

The light. My dad's vision was focused on me so he hadn't seen the light turn red. The truck was already crossing.

My fathers head swirled around as his face twisted to one of pure fear. He slammed his foot on the brake as hard has he could. I could see his grip on the steering wheel tighter. A sickeningly loud scream was heard from somewhere. I'm not sure if it was mine, or my mothers, or maybe a bystander.

Everything was going so slow.

And then blackness.

* * *

**Ok guys I literally wrote this all in one day, It kind of just came to me. I didn't double check for misspelling because I know myself and If i had gone back to read through it I would of probably deleted the whole thing.**

**Just let me know what you think ok? :-)**

**Word count (2,357)**

**Main Characters (Sakura/Akatsuki)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters named in the story above.**

**Pairings (Soon To come)**


End file.
